goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bear steals Azura's nail makeover tools/Sent to the Mental People's home
Transcript: Part 1: Bear steals Azura's nail makeover tools *(January 8, 2018. 9:00 AM) *Bear: Man, I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. What should I do? I know, I will steal Azura's nail makeover. *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *see Azura taking a shower as she is wearing a swimsuit to cover her body *(Cut to: Bear in Azura's room) *Bear: Good, Azura is not in her room, I'm going to steal her nail makeover! Har, Har, Har, Har, Har! Soi!! (X12) Rofl! (X12) *(Bear steals Azura's nail makeover and leaves) *see Azura getting out of the shower, drying her wet body with a towel, putting on her white outfit, and brushing her hair *Azura: Whew, that bath is not too bad. Now to paint my nails. *(Azura notices her nail makeover is gone and she screams in her game voice very loudly which emits a supersonic wave and scares the elephants, lions and giraffes from Dumbo) *see Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Geon Jr. and Ace sleeping in the Monster fortress *Bing Bong: Yep, just chillin'. *(Azura's screaming voice wakes Roll Light's friends up and makes Freddy Ferret fall with a thud) *Chanticleer: (screams in Homer Simpson's voice) (normal voice) Who was that? *Bing Bong: I don't know. We better go see what happened. *Sharptooth: Okay, let's go now. *(Roll Light's friends exit the Monster Fortress, leave the Lakeside forest and go into Azura's room at Azura's Castle to find Azura) *see Azura crying in Serena's voice. Roll Light's friends walk in *Freddy: What's wrong, Azura? Why are you so sad? *Azura: Someone stole my nail makeover tools! *Classified: What? *(Aslan becomes angry) *Aslan: Wait a minute! It was Bear! He should get sent to Mental People's home for that! *Ray the Firefly: Yeah! I'm going to call Pip about this! *(Ray picks up the phone) *Ray: Hello, Pip. You never guess what your evil clone did. *Pip: (on the phone) What is it? *Ray: He stole our Azura's nail makeover tools. Can you ground him? *Pip: Oh my god, he's so going to get it! *Ray: Okay, bye. *(Ray hangs up) *Classified: Oh boy. Things are gonna get very ugly for Evil Bear! *Aslan: I agree with you Classified. Part 2: Bear gets sent to Mental People's home/Reggie gets Azura's nail makeover back (NO EDITING. REMEMBER, ONLY LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT) *(Cut to: Bear at the Big Blue House with Azura's nail makeover) *Bear: Yay! I stole Azura's nail makeover tools! *(Treelo, Tutter, Pip, Pop and Ojo appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Treelo: Bear, how dare you steal Azura's nail makeover tools? That's it, your grounded for 1,000,000 years! *Tutter: Now Tina will take you to Mental People's home. Before that, we will throw the sent away party! *Pop: The sent away part will begin shortly. Pip sits on you after he starts the music and let the animals dance! *(Pip turns on the radio and sits on his evil clone. You of the Light from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background repeatingly as Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Geon Jr. and Ace began dancing for 180 minutes. Tutter turns off the radio and the guest stopped dancing.) *Reggie: Here, let me take that nail makeover if you don't mind. *Tina: The Japanese Elite Ops, the South Korean Elite Ops, the Taiwanese Elite Ops and I are here to collect Evil Bear. We will go inside and burn your Shimajirō stuff! *Pip: Tina and the Japanese Elite Ops, South Korean Elite Ops and the Taiwanese Elite Ops are going to burn all of your Shimajirō stuffs for you! Now I will turn you into a loftwing. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Transcript finale: Azura's nail treatment/Tickle time for Azura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Mental People's home episodes